You were just here!
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: What if Jack and Janet were married and Jack passed away the same way that John Ritter did. How would his family and friends react to his death? Please don’t get mad, it is just my random thought. Especially after hearing a song that I thought would fit.
1. Chapter 1

What if Jack and Janet were married and Jack passed away the same way that John Ritter did. How would his family and friends react to his death? Please don't get mad, it is just my random thought. Especially after hearing a song that I thought would fit. Here is my story. This starts before Janet met Phillip. They were never married and Janet and Jack confessed their feeling for each other and got married.

**_You were just here_. **

Janet awoke after a restless nights sleep. She reached out her arm in to feel for her husband Jack. That is when her heart dropped. He would never be there again. The baby inside her decided to give her a swift kick. Yes he would be there. Not in body but in the hearts and minds of their children and friends. She lets her mind drift back to the past. Back to the beginning of her life with Jack, before her world and her life as she knew it collapsed.

Janet's memories….

**_12 years ago_**-

Janet and Jack were on their honeymoon. After years of living together as friends they finally allowed themselves to fall in love with each other. They were so in love that their friends were moved to tears when they finally wed. Even Mr. Furley cried at the wedding. They made the perfect couple. The honeymoon was wonderful.

Shortly afterwards Jack opened up a second restaurant. It was just as successful as Jack's Bistro. With the opening of the second restaurant they were able to move out of Apt 201 and move into a house. Their first home was small. Just two bedrooms and one bathroom, but it was home to the small family. I say family because on their 2nd anniversary Jack and Janet discovered they were having a baby. Everything was perfect. They had a loving marriage and would soon add a baby. Life was wonderful.

**_9 years ago_**-

Jack and Janet were celebrating the opening of Jack's 3rd restaurant. He was more successful that anyone would have imagined. Now everyone would think that three restaurants would be a lot, but the food at each one was a little different than the others. So there was something for everyone.

Janet worked part time at the flower shop now. She had an active 2 year old to keep up with and she loved every minute of her life. She wouldn't change anything about it. Joshua completed their little family. They wanted more children, but they wanted to wait another year or so. Life was getting better all the time.

**_Present_**-

Janet felt a tear roll down her cheek. Had it really been 12 years ago that they declared their love for each other, it felt like so much longer. Janet felt like her world was collapsing around her. Her hear felt so heavy. Like an important part of her was missing. Her love, her life her best friend. Everything felt so unreal. She felt like she was in a dream and was waiting to wake up at any minute. She went back to her memories of the past.

**_8 years ago-_**

Janet was working at the flower shop. She was getting ready for a wedding, a very important wedding. Larry and Terri were getting married. After years of a love/hate relationship the love had finally won out. Who would have thought that Larry and Terri would get married? Smiling to herself she thought that the same could be said about her and Jack. Who could believe that they had been married for over 4 years? They had a beautiful 3 year old son and Janet was expecting another baby. She was almost 8 months pregnant and shouldn't be working, but this was for Terri and Larry. They were Jack and Janet's best friends. Janet felt the baby inside her give a big kick. This was definitely Jack's baby. Just then her husband walked in and gave her a big kiss. After he loaded up the van, they drove off to the wedding.

_**6 years ago-**_

Janet and Jack were getting ready to celebrate their 6th wedding anniversary. Although last years anniversary would be hard to top. Jack surprised Janet he bought the flower shop for Janet. Now she could work when she wanted. She was pregnant again. She loved being pregnant and this time was no different. She had two wonderful sons and a wonderful husband. The best part is that she and Teri were both due at the same time. How odd to be pregnant at the same time as your best friend. They laughed and joked about it. Their husbands were both basket cases. Jack was the same. Even though this was their 3rd child he was still as nervous as the first time. He loved being a dad and a husband. Janet and Terri were sitting on the couch in the new home. They bought it a few months ago. Jack walked in and kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug.

_**Present-**_

Janet decided to get out of bed. She couldn't sleep anyway. She walked out into the kitchen of the house. She saw that there was a pot of coffee that someone had started. Terri, she thought. Terri had come to stay with her for a few days. She still couldn't believe that their life together was over, twelve years wasn't enough. She sat in the dining room staring into space. She heard Terri come into the room and felt her give her a hug. She was almost ready to give birth. How was she going to do this without him? Three children, a house, 3 restaurants and a flower shop to deal with. Her life seemed overwhelming at the moment. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep and not think about her life at the moment. It was better thinking about the past. In the past Jack was still with her and she was safe and loved. Not like now, when she had an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. It felt like the tears would never end.

_**3 years ago-**_

Janet felt like her world was falling apart. She had just found out that her father was dying. When her mom called that morning she knew something was wrong. She never would have dreamed it was something like this. Jack was there to catch her when she almost dropped to the floor. He held her tight and told her that everything was going to be ok. He assured her that he was always going to be there for her and that he loved her. She smiled at her husband. She loved him more and more each day. Could life get any better for her?

_**8 months ago-**_

Janet felt so happy that she thought she would burst. She had just found out that she was pregnant again. This was her 4th time and she was happier than the first time. She loved her boys, but part of her was hoping for a little girl. Jack was also wishing for a girl too. Now to tell him the good news, he would be so happy.

Janet was right, when she told Jack about the baby his eyes lit up and he told her he hoped it was a little girl. He also told her that he hoped she was just as pretty as her mommy. Janet smiled at that.

_**Yesterday-**_

Janet was almost 9 months pregnant. This baby was getting bigger and kicking stronger by the day. She was going downtown to meet Jack for lunch. Something she was able to do now that the boys were all in school.

The minute she got to the restaurant she knew something was wrong. There were police cars and an ambulance that she knew something had to have happened. She tried to walk inside, but was stopped by a detective. Then Jack's assistant manager spotted Janet and told the officer who she was. She was then hurried inside and they sat her down and told her the news. Jack was gone. He had a heart condition that no one knew about. He had no warning signs and as soon as he got to work that morning he fell to the floor. The manager thought he had fainted. Soon, it was apparent that it was much more. The ambulance was called and then Janet arrived. It is never easy to tell someone that they have lost a loved one. It was even harder to tell Janet. Terri was called and she took her home. The last thing Janet remembers is being put to bed and crying herself to sleep.

**_Present- _**

Sitting at the table Janet felt the baby inside her stirring. Then she felt the start of her labor pains. That is when she realized that this baby was coming out today. She called to Terri and they rushed to the hospital. There in the hospital, Jacqueline Renee Tripper was born. She was the spitting image of her daddy. The thought brought tears of joy to Janet's eyes. Jack was with her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Terri sat at Janet's kitchen table. She hadn't been able to stop crying since she got the news. Jack's assistant manager had called Terri at home. She called Larry to come home and they cried together. For the friend they both lost. They cried for the children who lost their father. They cried until it seemed like there were no more tears to be cried. Terri allowed herself to get lost in her memories of Jack.

_**12 years ago**-_

Jack and Janet were getting married. Terri was so happy for her friends. She only hoped that she could find the kind of love they had together. Terri knew there was something special between them. Even if they hadn't known it, she did. The secret smiles, the hugs and small kisses. The day that Jack and Janet told her they were getting married was almost as happy for her as it was for them. Her two best friends were getting married. How perfect was that?

They had just gotten back from their honeymoon when Jack decided to open his 2nd restaurant. They had even moved into a house. Then Terri got a call from Janet and she found out she was going to be an aunt. Janet asked her to be her baby's god-mother. She remembers the day that Joshua was born. She was visiting them and Janet went into labor. Jack ran around like a chicken with his head cut off. He grabbed a grocery bag instead of Janet's suitcase. He was so nervous that he almost passed out. Terri told him to calm down, babies were born everyday and this would be no different. Jack smiled, but turned a definite shade of green.. Thinking back on it now Terri smiled.

**_Present-_**

God, how could she smile? One of her best friends was gone. Her heart ached for Janet. Janet was always strong and was trying to be strong now. Strong for her kids and their friends. Terri knew that she was dying inside. Terri got lost in her thoughts again.

_**9 years ago**-_

3 restaurants, who would have thought that Jack would be successful that he would have 3 restaurants? Certainly not Terri. Although he had always been a good cook it takes a lot to make a go of one restaurant. Terri had been talking to Larry more and more. They still fought but they seemed to be making some kind of connection. She smiled more when he was around. Jack had a hand in that too. He would invite Terri and Larry over for dinner and sit them next to each other. Janet said that he was pushing it. Jack said that he wanted them to be as happy as they were.

**_8 years ago_-**

Terri was getting married. Jack had finally worked some kind of magic. Terri had fallen madly in love with Larry. Janet had immediately volunteered to handle the flowers for the wedding. She was almost 8 months pregnant and Terri tried to talk her out of it. Janet wouldn't hear of it. Jack catered the food for the wedding. Everything was perfect. Their best friends were there and everything was wonderful.

Terri smiled as she remembered how nervous Larry was that day. He stumbled over his words. Jack put a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to calm down.

**_Present-_ **

Terri decided that she needed to make some coffee. For no other reason than to have something to do to take her mind of the sadness of the day. God, how was she going to stop dwelling on the sadness? She needed to pull herself together for Janet.

**_6 years ago-_**

Terri was pregnant. The best part of it was that Janet was pregnant again also. They were due within days of each other. She loved being pregnant. Jack was so cute when he found out Terri was having a baby. He made her a baby shaped cake and colored it pink and blue. Cause as he said you never know if it is going to be a boy or a girl. Then he joked and said maybe it will be one of each. Terri punched his arm playfully and said that is not a nice thing to say to anyone. Although secretly she was hoping for twins.

So naturally 5 months later when Terri found out she was having twins Jack took all the credit. Although instead of one of each she was having 2 boys. Terri was so happy, Larry was nervous and Jack was Jack. Ever confident and full of laughs, something that she had come to love. Friends were very important!

**_3 year ago-_**

Terri was ready to pull her hair out. Larry was involved in another hair brained scheme to make money. Jack managed to talk him out of it thankfully. Janet was going thru a hard time and Jack was being everything to everyone. Friendship is so important.

**_Present-_**

Terri saw Janet come out to the kitchen and sit at the table. She got up and gave her a hug. Then she grabbed a cup of coffee. Her heart breaking for her friend she walked out of the kitchen. How was she going to help her go on.

**_Yesterday-_**

Terri got the worst call of her life today. Jack was gone. Janet needed her. She called Larry and went to get Janet. Janet was a mess. She was crying and screaming. Terri picked up their kids from school. The worst part was that Janet was almost 9 months pregnant. Pregnant with a baby that Jack would never get to see. Never get to hold. Terri cried so hard for all the things that could have been.

**_Present-_**

Terri heard Janet call her. It was time for the baby to be born. Terri and Larry rushed her to the hospital. After a long labor Jack's daughter was born. Terri felt that with her birth things could get better again. She finally smiled and knew at that moment that Jack was with them. Forever and always. Friends never leave… They just find a different place to reside in out hears. Thank you Jack for everything, you will always be loved and missed. Know that I will help Janet and make sure that she is able to cope with the loss. I will keep your memory alive for you daughter and sons. They will know that their dad was a wonderful and caring man. Not only from Janet, but from me. Thank you for your friendship. Rest in peace Jack. We love you forever and always….


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here is an update! I wanted to send a great big thanks to Katie(aka Ventura Highway) This chapter truly could not have been written without your help, you are wonderful. One more chapter to come.

Jack was gone. His best friend for most of his life was gone. The one he could laugh with, cry with and the one he could count on to get him out of trouble. He was still expecting Jack to walk thru the door at any minute. He always brightened up the room the minute he walked in. No matter what was wrong everyone could count on Jack to make everything ok again. When Terri called him at work to tell him the news he thought it was a joke. If Terri wanted him home, she didn't have to make a sick joke to get him there. At the sound of his wife's crying he knew it wasn't a joke. He rushed home and saw Terri crying uncontrollably. That is when he knew. His best friend was gone. Somehow he knew his life had just changed forever.

12 year ago-

Janet and Jack were getting married. Who would have thought that they would take that big step? Certainly not Larry, he didn't even realize that they liked each other until about 4 or 5 months ago. Call him clueless but he never saw it coming. You could have knocked him over with a feather the night that they told him that they were getting married. He had no idea. The ceremony was a nice one. Larry was Jack's best man. Terri was Janet's maid of honor. She was almost as beautiful as Janet. Man, if only he could meet someone like Terri. She was pretty and classy. Two things that most of the women he dated lacked. If only Terri could see him for what he really was, someone who wanted love and one special woman to share his life with. It was not likely, but a man could dream, couldn't he?

Jack was a lucky man. Not only did he have a beautiful wife, but now he was going to be a father. He was opening another restaurant and he had just bought a house. The man was definitely living a life that Larry was starting to envy. He wished he could find someone to spend his life with. After all, he wasn't getting any younger. Larry remembers the day that their baby was born. He wasn't any help that day. They were relaxing by the pool and suddenly Janet comes outside and tells Jack, Larry and Terri that it is time. Larry looked and Jack and asked him what it was time for. Jack looked stumped, only Terri was of any use. It looked like something out of a three stooge's movie. Larry and Jack were running around like chickens and Jack grabbed the grocery bag and started out of the house. Thank goodness Terri was there. She was cool and calm. She really has everything. She is so darn pretty. If only she would take a second look at me. Nah, she is too special for me. No woman like her would ever fall for a man like him. Smiling he returns to the present.

Present-

Why did Larry feel like crying forever? His best friend was gone. The one man that was always there for him, thru all his crazy money making schemes, all the times he acted like an idiot. The one man who saw thru all the bravado of his macho attitude, he was really a man looking for love. He smiled when Terri walked into Janet's kitchen. She hugged him and smiled. Once again he lost himself in his thoughts.

9 years ago-

He never thought Jack would play matchmaker for him and Terri. Sure they still fought but somehow they started connecting on a different level. He noticed that Terri started talking to him more, smiling more and actually wanted to be around him. Of course Jack had something to do with that. He made sure that Larry was invited over for dinner whenever Terri was there. Terri seemed to laugh more when Larry was around. Who would've thunk that Terri could be falling for him? Certainly not Larry. He was still stunned by the fact that she fell for him.

8 years ago-

Larry was getting married. What surprised him most was that it was Terri that he was marrying. After years of a love hate relationship something just clicked. One night they were standing outside Jack and Janet's house getting ready to leave, when suddenly they both seemed to realize that neither on wanted the night to end. They ended up driving to the pier and talking all night. Shortly after that they started dating. After about 6 months he proposed to her. To his surprise she said yes.

Janet agreed to handle the flowers. Even though she was 8 months pregnant she was still stunning. Jack handled all the food. Boy, can he cook. I guess that is why he owns 3 restaurants. God was Larry nervous that day. He still remembers it to this day. It felt like there were a million butterflies in his stomach. During the wedding ceremony he kept stumbling over the words. He was marrying such a beautiful woman. Jack simply put his hand on his shoulder and whispered so that no one be Larry could hear. He simply said, "Easy Larry, she loves you." Suddenly it was easier, and the rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch.

Present-

Terri was over at Jack and Janet's house. This seemed so unreal. He felt the urge to pick up the phone and talk to Jack. It still felt like they were all together still. The terrific foursome, that is what Terri and Janet called the couples. He needed to do something to feel useful. He decided to go outside and do some work in the yard. Who would have thought all those years ago that Larry Dallas would enjoy housework. Larry got lost in his memories.

6 years ago-

Terri was pregnant. Larry was going to be a father. Why did the idea scare him so much? It was the next natural step for them. This was a big step. Terri looked even more beautiful now that she was pregnant. She seemed to glow. Not only was she pregnant, but Janet was pregnant again too. They were due within days of each other.

God, he was nervous wreck the closer it got to Terri's due date and a complete basket case when she went into labor. Jack was great, he had been through it with Janet first and knew exactly how his best friend felt. He was completely if not brutally honest with Larry. "Look man!" he said "I know you're scared and Terri's probably gonna say a lot of mean things. She may even hit you. but, you have got to be strong. She is counting on you for that. Now you go in to that room and be there for her." Hours later, their twin sons entered the world.  
Larry was so incredibly happy, he thought he'd burst.

Present

As heartbroken as he was, Larry couldn't help but smile as he remembered Jack's pep talk. He could hear Jack's voice as clear in Larry's mind as if he were standing right next to him. He wasn't getting anything done. His thoughts shifted from Jack and Janet's kids to his own children. Man, you better start taking better care of yourself, he warned himself. Watching the twins playing in the back yard he vowed then and there that he would always be there for his family. Larry allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts again.

3 year ago-

Larry just knew this idea was a gold mine. Getting men and women to invest their money in his business was sure to bring in big bucks. Terri was worried that it was going to bring more trouble than it solved. He tried to tell her that it was a sure thing. Yeah, it was risky, but hey when the money started rolling in they were going to be all set. That is when Terri called Jack. Jack sat him down and told him that he was crazy. "Larry, you've got a wife and 2 kids to support now. Isn't it time that you find something honest to do? They are depending on you. Do you want to take a chance like this knowing that it could leave you with nothing? No house, no car absolutely nothing. At least this way you will have the love of your wife and kids." Larry knew that he was right. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew it was a stupid idea.

Present-

Larry decided that he was going honor Jack's memory the only way he knew how. He would always be there for Janet and their children. Nothing could make up for a lost father, but Larry would spend every minute he had trying to be there for them. He knew Jack would have done the same for him. He owed it to his best friend to do the same.

Yesterday-

Larry was busy working when Terri called him. He was surprised to hear the agony in her voice. He wasn't sure what was wrong but he had a feeling it was bad. He thought that one of the boys was hurt or sick. Terri could have handled that though since she was a nurse. So it was absolute heartbreak that he heard when she told him about Jack. His thoughts had immediately settled on Janet. She was nearly 9 months pregnant and he wondered how the shock of her husband's sudden death would affect her. So without another thought he rushed out of work and got Terri. They then rushed to get Janet. Larry will never forget how small and lost Janet looked at the moment. He walked up to her and simply put his arms around her. That is when Janet lost it. She started crying so hard that Larry was afraid for her. Once she started crying it seemed like the tears wouldn't end. He felt so helpless. He would have done anything in the world if he could have brought Jack back. He would have given every last dollar he had, everything. He just wished it was enough to bring back the one man that meant more to him than a brother. Jack was everything to him. Friend, brother, sounding board and confidante, how was he going to go on without him?

He found himself in a room with Janet and Jack's children. He had to tell them about their dad. Terri had asked him to do it for Janet. She was still too much of an emotional wreck to handle it. So Larry tried to find the words to explain it to them. "Kids, I have something to tell you. Something that is hard to say. Well, you see your dad he.." Larry's voice cracked and he felt the tears come to his eyes. He needed to tell them. God, this was the hardest thing he had ever done in his entire life. The kids were staring at him with wide eyes. They knew something was wrong, their mom was crying and their dad wasn't home. Larry continued. "Kids, the thing is you see, your dad, well he um. He has gone to heaven. You see, God felt he needed an angel there in heaven. So um" Once again Larry's eyes filled with tears. He told the kids in simple terms that their daddy would always be looking down on them. Even though he couldn't be there in body, he would always be there in spirit. The kids seemed to understand. Much more than Larry did. Telling the twins was only slightly easier. They just asked when Uncle Jack was going to make the special dinner that he made every week for them. He walked into the empty living room and let the tears roll down his face. This was the hardest day of his life.

Present-

Terri called him early in the morning to tell him that he was needed at Janet's house. Janet was in labor and Terri needed Larry to take them to the hospital. Larry picked up the baby sitter and rushed to Janet's house. There he picked up Janet and they drove off to the hospital. After a long hard labor, the baby finally arrived. It was a little girl. Larry felt a rush of love for the screaming bundle. It was Jack's daughter. He would do everything in his power to protect her, teach her and guide her through life. Larry Dallas vowed then and there to always be there for Janet and her kids. He asked Terri to make a doctor's appointment for him. He needed to help Jack's family. The best way he could think of was to make sure that he was healthy and that he would be there for everyone. Larry had finally grown up. He was truly a family man. The thing was he loved every minute of it. Love made him strong and confident.

Michelle (with major help from Katie)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, this was the hardest chapter for me to write. Not because of the content but because of the message. This is all my own thoughts. Hope you "enjoy" it. Warning, get lots of tissues. I used alot myself writing this.

What if Jack had made a video taped will? I imagine it would go something like this.

A few days after Jack's funeral they were at his attorney's office for the reading of his will. In typical Jack fashion he video taped his will. He made sure that he took care of this in advance. He had too much at stake to not make sure his family was well taken care of. He wanted to say goodbye to his friends one last time in person. The attorney rolled out a big screen tv. Janet, Terri and Larry looked perplexed. They didn't realize what they were about to watch.

The attorney started to explain to Janet, Terri and Larry.

"Mrs. Tripper, Mr. and Mrs. Dallas, what you are about to see is Jack's last will and testament. This was filmed about 6 months ago. This is also a reflection on Jack's life. Mrs. Tripper if at any time you need me to stop the video, please let me know. I realize you have just had a baby and we don't want you getting too upset. Ok, lets begin."

The attorney turns on the tv, for about 10 seconds there is static. Then suddenly Jack's face appears on the screen. He is smiling, Janet's hand goes to her mouth. She has to stifle a sob. She walks closer to the tv and sits in front of it. Her hand touches the screen and his face. We can see the absolute agony in her face. She has tears rolling down her face. Terri and Larry are also crying. Seeing their friend is definitely having an effect on them. 

Jack starts speaking. "Well, I guess if you guys are watching this it means that I am gone. Um, i don't quite know where to start. My attorney says that I have to name who I leave in my will. Of course everything goes to my wife Janet. Janet, my sweet love. You were the sunshine in my life. It took us so long to find our love. But, when we did, wow, what a love it was. I always felt like I was blessed to find a love as special as ours was. Sometimes at night I would lay awake and watch you sleep. I would wonder what I had done to deserve someone like you. You were not only my best friend, you were my one true love."

"Someone once asked me when I first realized I loved you. That was an easy one. I loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you. From the first moment I saw you I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Janet, you were the reason that I put up with Mr. Roper and Mr. Furley's cracks about me. If not for you sweetie, I would have moved out long before we were married. Please don't doubt for even one second that I loved you. You were so much more to me than my wife. You gave me 4 beautiful children. I say 4 because a few months ago you found out you were having another baby. How can a man describe the feeling of knowing that his wife loves him enough to have his children? Janet you gave me the greatest gift possible. When Joshua was born I thought this is what life is all about."

"Janet, love, I want you to know that you were so special to me. I so wanted to make you proud of me. If I know that I accomplished that, then I am a happy man. Please sweetie, when you think of me, be happy. Know that I loved you more than anything and that if I could be, I would do anything to be with you and the kids again."

"Remember the day we were married. How blue the sky was. How it seemed like every bird was singing a song just for us? Let it be like that again for you. I will always be with you honey. Remember when you told me you were pregnant that first time. You were so nervous. You kept stumbling over your words. Finally you told me that you were going to have a baby. I think I said something along the lines of "A what?" You laughed and said that we are having a baby."

While Jack was talking Janet moved between laughing and crying, she was happy to hear his voice again, but sad at the same time. Janet remembers when she told him she was pregnant with Joshua. He was so happy. The best was yet to come. He loved being a dad.

Jack moved on to his next thoughts. "Remember when we bought our first house. Sometimes I thought the old apartment was bigger. It was perfect though. We had some good times in that place. I'll never forget when you went into labor with Joshua. I was a big help then, wasn't I? Thank God for Terri. If it hadn't been for her being there you would have been wearing the week's groceries at the hospital. Terri saved you then."

Janet and Terri both smiled at the memory of that day. Jack had been classic that day. Stumbling over everything that day.

"Remember me trying to play matchmaker to Terri and Larry? You told me I was pushing my luck and that it was going to backfire. I told you I wanted them to be happy like we were. You laughed and said that if they were ever happy together that you would cook for a week. Well, I wasn't ready to land in the hospital, so I didn't take that bet. I should have though. Because they are as happy as we are if that is possible. I'll never forget the day they got married. You were so beautiful. You were 8 months pregnant and looked more lovely than ever. I am so proud that you are my wife and the mother to my children. Thank you. For everything."

With that Janet lost it. How could he thank her for having their children? Didn't he realize that it was just as much of an honor for her to have him as their father? God how she loved him. She loved him more now than she ever had. Her heart was breaking in two. The love of her life was gone and she felt like a black hole was swallowing her whole. How was she ever going to regain some sense of normalcy again? She went from being angry with Jack for leaving her and the kids, to feeling like she wanted to give up. She had always been the strong one. Why didn't she feel very strong now when those around her needed her most?

The next person Jack addressed was Terri. 

"Terri, how can I express how I feel about you? Who would have thought all those years ago when we met in the hospital that you would become such an important part of my life? You are one of the most important people in our lives. You have become like a sister to me. I love you Terri, I know I haven't said that lately, but it is true. You are a true friend. That is hard to find nowadays. Thanks Terri. Now Terri, don't take any bull from Larry. Give as good as you get. Please, look after him too, Ter. He really loves you. Terri, please take care of Janet. She is strong but, I know she will, need help dealing with everything that is happening. You have always been a dear friend to both of us. That is why you are the kids god mother. I want to thank you for being my friend. Love you Terri."

Terri was moved to tears. She got up and moved to sit next to Janet. The two friends hugged and cried together. Terri was so moved that she couldn't speak.

Larry was next.

"Larry. What can I say about you? You were possibly the best friend a guy could have. You laughed at my corny jokes and helped me see that life could be fun. I had no problem being funny, just the opportunity to have someone appreciate my humor. You gave that too me buddy. I want you to watch over Janet and the kids. She is going to need help. Too few years have passed. Help her buddy. You and Terri are the best friends we ever had and we love you for that. Thanks for being my friend Larry."

With that the screen went dark. Suddenly the room was dark and the three friends held each other and cried. They cried for the man they lost. They cried for what could have been, and what was. Why did life have to be so unfair? They would make it. It would be hard, but with each other they could do it. As the closing credits roll we hear the song "I ain't going nowhere" by Martina McBride is playing in the background. It is a fitting song for the three friends.

**_When the world is on your shoulders  
Just too much to bear  
Boy my love can make you stronger  
I ain't going nowhere  
When your followin' all the rules  
But life just won't play fair  
Come to me and we'll roll with the punches  
I ain't goin' no where_**

Chorus:  
By your side by your side day and night  
I will be always  
There's a place in my heart in my heart  
Just for you always  
I ain't going nowhere  
I ain't going nowhere

I can't guarantee that your dreams  
Won't fade into thin air  
But as sure as I'm livin', breathin'  
I ain't going nowhere

Chorus

But straight to you  
No one else will do  
My love will shine right though your rain  
I will lift you up, I will lift you up

I ain't goin' nowhere  
I ain't goin' nowhere  
I ain't goin' nowhere

(By your side by your side always)  
(I ain't goin' nowhere)  
I ain't goin' nowhere  
(By your side by your side always)  
(I ain't goin' nowhere)  
Screen goes black...  
Michelle


End file.
